


Dead Girl's Locks

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Choking, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Guilt, Nightmares, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: In his nightmares, she appeared with long hair-- much longer than it actually was in real life.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Dead Girl's Locks

In his nightmares, she appeared with long hair-- much longer than it actually was in real life. 

The white strands were streaked with blood, some running down her bangs and sidelocks onto her face and naked body, as she sat on his chest and wrapped those long locks round and round and around his neck. 

"A better future? The dawn of a new world? How laughable," she said, tightening until his vision speckled.

Behind her, the sunset sky was deep red and spotted with clouds turned black by its own shadows.

"How utterly foolish, thinking you could have it all."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> I am on that disturbing imagery LysiClaude train now.


End file.
